


The Tales of Fairies

by WindyRein



Series: The Birthright of Gore [10]
Category: Historical RPF, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Gen, Historical Inaccuracy, Historical References, Kid Fic, Magic, Minor Character Death, Stiles is a Báthory, fairy tale, indoctrination, writing experiment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5403332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindyRein/pseuds/WindyRein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He would teach her like he'd been taught and start it like his Mama had begun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tales of Fairies

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so terribly sorry that it took me ages to post this!!! The time travel AU (that's still growing, wtf?!) sort of swept me away and there might've been a tiny bit of a burnout happening.
> 
> On a completely different and more relevant note, I wanted to try something different with my writing style so this happened :D Apparently, I now write fairy-tales justifying the actions of history's most prolific female serial killer. Guess that's something to put in my resume xD
> 
> (also, this wouldn't exist without boomslang's reviews)

Once upon a time in a castle far, far away there lived a Countess named Erzsébet.

( _Papa, wha's a countess?_ A Countess is a grown-up princess, sweetling. _Oooh... I wanna be a Countess when I grow up._ You can be anything you want, princess.)

She was beautiful and loved by all but this wouldn't be a story worth telling if there wasn't someone who wanted to take it all from her, now would it? One of the maids in the castle was jealous of the Countess and wanted to take her beauty and her place as ruler of the castle.

So, one night after everyone had fallen asleep, the maid sneaked out to find the old witch of the woods and ask her to curse the beautiful Countess.

( _a tiny gasp_ and _But that isn't nice, Papa. Why would she do that?_ Because, princess, not all people are nice and sometimes those not-nice people say and do awful things to make someone else act mean. _Oh. I'll never be like that._ )

But she didn't find the witch that night and the maid went back to the castle angry and trying to think up another way to get what she wanted. She couldn't think of anything that first night nor the day that followed, and she twisted and turned the whole night in her bed when she went to sleep again.

On the third night she was visited by the witch. The witch showed her [a white and purple flower](http://wildflowerfinder.org.uk/Flowers/H/Henbane/2005_05_06_Henbane_RobertSeago_IMG_1122p00.jpg), and told the maid to gather it during the full moon and let it dry. The dried flowers should then be crushed into the Countess' drink. They would make the beloved Countess go mad.

But the maid, even with all she'd ever wanted within her reach, wasn't stupid and asked the witch what she would want in return. The witch cackled, like witches do, and told the maid she wanted her firstborn when she had the child.

( _But Papa, couldn't the maid just not make a baby?_ The witch put a spell on her, princess, a spell that would force her if she didn't do it of her own free will. You see, you can never trick a witch out of their payment.)

So, the next full moon the maid sneaked out once again and went to a field she knew to have the flowers the witch had showed her. She picked enough to fill her pockets and then went back to the castle satisfied her plan was going to work.

( _But Papa! She can't win, can she?_ Shush, sweetheart, let me tell the story.)

The maid did as the witch had told her to do and finally she had a handful of the dried and crushed flowers.

(And you know what, Ana? _Papa!!! You can't just leave it there!!!_ Can't I? _No! I need to know what happened to the Countess!!!_ Okay, okay, sweet thing.)

Months later the maid was ordered to serve food at a party the Countess was hosting for guests from all sorts of faraway places. Now she had the perfect opportunity to make a fool of the Countess in front of all these important people.

Finally, when the party had been going on for hours, the beautiful Countess asked the maid for something to drink and the maid knew this was her opportunity. But the Countess knew there were people who would want to poison her, so she had her servant taste the drink before she had any.

The maid was afraid her plot would be revealed and she thought, if she managed to get out of the room before the poison took hold, she wouldn't be suspected. But what the maid didn't know was that the full moon had made the flowers especially powerful, and so, before the maid could take more than a step the servant was writhing on the ground and laughing hysterically. Not five minutes later the servant went still.

( _Was the servant dead, Papa?_ Sadly, he was. _Was the maid punished?_ Of course, for the Countess was not only beautiful and loved but also just. _Wha's just, Papa?_ It means good and fair. _Okay. Continue, please._ As my princess wishes.)

So, now everyone at the party is staring at the dead servant and wondering who was behind this horrible act. There's complete silence until one of the young princesses suddenly shrieks, "I saw her put something in the drink!" pointing at the maid.

The guards of the castle grabbed the maid and when some of the crushed flowers were found in her pocket she was thrown into a cell in the dungeons. You see, what the maid hadn't known was the witch could change shape if she wanted and, perhaps more importantly for the maid, the witch was the Countess' fairy godmother and would never let anything happen to her.

( _Like Aunt Lydia?_ Yes, baby, like Aunt Lydia.)

The maid was sentenced to eternity in the dungeons by the judge of the castle.

The witch had told the Countess all of the maid's power-hungry plans and so the Countess overruled the judge. She said, the maid would always be trying to get power of some kind and that this meant she was too dangerous to be kept alive.

( _But, Papa, Grandpa said killing's bad._ Killing without reason is bad, sweetling. The Countess was thinking of the good of her people. We still punish really bad people with a death sentence. Do you think Grandpa would be Sheriff if the laws were bad? _Nuh-uh, Grandpa's the bestest person after you and Dada._ )

So, at noon on a Wednesday a week from the poisoning the maid was hung and peace returned to the land and the Countess lived happily with her children for a long time still.

And, you know what, princess? We're the children of her children's children's children.

_Wow... Tha's the best bedtime story ever!_

Glad you liked it, baby.

_Love you, Papa._

I love you, too, princess. Sweet dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Missed tags are appreciated and reviews are loved. :)
> 
> The flower is henbane which can cause hallucinations and restlessness as well as convulsions, vomiting and tachycardia among other lovely things.
> 
> Come poke me at [tumblr](http://poutingtrolltroll.tumblr.com/) if that's something you might enjoy or if you wanna scream about steter and/or serial killers with someone.


End file.
